The following additional prior invention was uncovered in the pertinent art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,904, issued to Jean Francois Canguilhem of Paris, France, on Dec. 21, 1971, for COMPUTER PROGRAMMING/DIMENSIONAL SYNTHESIS, hereafter "Canguilhem."
Extensive research uncovered no other pertinent prior patent other than the ones already referenced under the relevant heading since subject 08/575,936 was filed. The fact is that shopping guides and pricing theories abound, but the idea that the true monetary value of a priced entity (a particular new car or vacation) can be calculated independently of the entity's price is not generally understood even among scientists. It is generally assumed that a manufacturer prices a product fairly, due to market forces. However, in free-market economies, way too much money is spent promoting an entity in comparison with improving what it has and does, because the general public is known to be susceptible to advertising and publicity. The fact is that in the sense of the present invention, currently the PTO has no separate category for valuing.
The true dollar value of something reflects the entity's real importance, expressed in monetary terms. This kind of scientific evaluation today has little to do with pricing an entity.
The providers of goods and services today rely on market research to learn how much money an uninformed public might pay for a certain, well-promoted product, no matter the entity's actual value. They also consider the cost of manufacturing, of course. All this relates to pricing, however, not value.
Another prevalent practice has been generally to mislead consumers by asking them if price matters to them, forgetting to add: "all things being equal." Most people seem to assume that all things are equal, otherwise they would know that to pay less might not mean savings.
The truth is that something is inexpensive if it is worth more than it costs.
Illustration:
If price mattered independently of value, Deal A would be better, because you spend less money.
The scientific calculation of what a specific product, service or other entity is actually worth in dollars and cents to the community is what the present invention accomplishes. Price is between buyer and seller.
Regarding Canguilhem
I.
Canguilhem, column 1, paragraph 1, a.
proves that a general valuing system (apparatus to detect the worth of anything) can be (and was!) patented by the PTO. M. Canguilhem did not have to submit 500,000 separate descriptions because his valuing system could be applied to 500,000 different entities.
II.
Canguilhem, column 1, paragraph 1, lines 28-31, and 40-49. The very point of the present invention.
III.
Canguilhem, column 2, lines 20-28
Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. accomplishes just that with a method that actually works.
The present invention's method is the instant unearthing of the dollar value a hypothetically perfectly knowledgable society would say something is worth.
IV.
In contrast to the present invention, Canguilhem failed to identify the only correct data source from which true value calculations may commence. Here, that data comes from the population unaltered, through a series of the described specific surveys that detect both every discoverable trait of an entity, and unearth and express in percentages the actual precise relative importance of each such entity, as set forth in FIG. 4. The present invention teaches that at any given time all entities consist of nothing more or less than their communally collectively discoverable characteristics. This invention also proves that unless all characteristics of entities are known and quantified, comparing them for their respective true dollar values is impossible.
Canguilhem's starting data did not come from society's natural, communal judgment. Pertaining to a car or any entity, both the number of relevant attributes and the relative importance of such attributes were in essence arbitrarily selected by that inventor.
Non-Subjective valuing.COPYRGT. employs the science of statistical inference/infinite sampling of the community as its primary, initial data for ultimately calculating true monetary value and ranking.
V.
In further contrast to Canguilhem, the present invention uses the unearthing of current societal value coupled with symmetric information to achieve something apparently no one thought could be achieved: perfectly objective valuing.
The present invention teaches that if the community had perfect or optimal information about an entity, its judgment as to that entity's monetary value would in truth represent the entity's real value. A perfectly informed society can perfectly assess any entity's true monetary value relative to such society.
Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. expresses hypothetical ideally educated collective judgment by discovering and providing the dollar worth consideration of the fictitious, perfectly knowledgable typical member of society to mirror non-subjective value judgment that has been historically elusive until this present invention. Therefore, Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. teaches the only procedure realizing something's true value.
VI.
Canguilhem, column 2, lines 30-67
Dimensional Synthesis is the name M. Canguilhem gave his system of valuing. The present invention is named NON-SUBJECTIVE VALUING.
The absolute necessity of the 100% aspect of the Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. pie is not referenced in Canguilhem. Without the pie theory, no meaningful comparison of one thing with another is possible.
Canguilhem's determination-example of thirty qualities of a car is arbitrary.
In contrast, Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. series of surveys discover all elements of "a car" per the populace, and how relatively important each such element is both to the average person and to the individual inquirer. It then expresses the so discovered true relative values of all cars in precise monetary terms by the natural point system by comparing the test car with the fictitious NORM car. That hypothetical NORM car is computed to be exact average (5 on a scale of 0-10, 10 being best) not only in every one of its discoverable (existing) qualities but also in its price, providing a nonaffected yardstick, simply mirroring the value judgment of a hypothetically ideally knowledgeable society.
VII.
Canguilhem in contrast to the present invention, could not overcome the problem that to a batchelor, trunk size was not decisive, and to a family man, cargo space was very significant.
The present invention solved the issue of subjectivity by using the average communal value judgment as the base for calculating. At every step of all calculations, collective worth-considerations are Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT.'s starting numerals.
VIII.
The present invention uses the following math to convert ratings into percentages of the 100% pie. Pretend that the series of surveys as described infra, reveal that the factor of trunk space has a relative significance to the NORMal person to an importance of "8," ride quality to a point of "7," reliability to a point of "9," etc., etc., etc., etc..about.always using 0-10, 10 being most important.
If the car that is average in every respect (Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT.'s fictitious NORM), including trunk space, quality of ride, reliability, etc., etc., etc., and if existed would cost $10,000, then once we accurately unearth that a certain test-car's
as to trunk space: 33% of $10,000=$3,300+10% ($330)=$3,630; PA2 as to ride quality: 30% of $10,000=$3,000 minus 15% (-$450)=$2,550; PA2 as to reliability, 37% of $10,000=$3,700+25% ($925)=$4,625, or this particular car is really worth $10,805.
Per the present invention, this is this automobile's true value in our society today, regardless of its price.
Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. goes one better, however, and also provides the user with the dollar worth of the car in the inquirer's very own terms, per his unique WIP pie, employing the same, novel valuing metho.
For example, in this case, if the relative level of preferences of the batchelor and family man happened to be the same as to "ride quality" and "reliability" and the other 297+ automobile characteristics, then the NORM car being worth $10,000 for our present example, this particular test automobile would have the following respective values to these two unique inquirers:
__________________________________________________________________________ The Family man's attribute/$ The Bachelor's attribute/$ distribution for fictitious NORM car distribution for fictitious NORM car Trunk space 9 Trunk space 1 Ride Quality 7 Ride Quality 7 Reliability 9 Reliability 9 25 = 100% 17 = 100% 9:0.25 = 36% = $3600 + 10% = $360 1:0.17 = 6% = $600 + 10% = $60 7:0.25 = 28% = $280 minus 15% = minus $420 7:0.17 = 41% = $4100 minus 15% = minus $615 9:025 = 36% = $3600 + 25% = $900 9:0.17 = 53% = $5300 + 25% = $1325 Total $840 Total $770 __________________________________________________________________________
Therefore, the value of this test car to the batchelor is $10,770, to the average American, $10,805 and to the family man, $10,840. (The argument that to the family man the car with the small trunk is worthless is not true. If the price is right, he could always buy it and trade it in for a car with a bigger trunk.) (Please see FIG. 6 and FIG. 7)
IX.
Monsieur Canguilhem knew very well back in 1971 that everything in fact does have a value (never an absolute value, but always a specific, discoverable certain relative value in current society), but he could not name a source from which to begin his calculations, neither was he able to put his finger on the fact taught by the present invention that every entity contemporarily must consist of 100% of its currently discoverable qualities.
No objective yardstick was discovered or invented by him, he only knew that there must be one.
In contrast, the present invention includes the breakthrough as to a 100% objective valuing yardstick, teaches the working, foolproof ways both to unearth societal value and immediately to provide it to the user as demonstrated in FIG. 4.
The current worth of something is what society says it is, provided the community is ideally educated on the subject to be valued. The present invention instantly makes perfect experts of ordinary folks.
X.
Further proof that Canguilhem had no objective original number can be seen at lines Canguilhem, column 4, lines 1-13.
Plus, Canguilhem, column2, line 25, reference is made to an individual's subjective valuing, but missing is the Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. solution: the 100-point pie unearthed from society that is faithfully divided by the community's expressed/calculated appropriate weigh importance points slices in toto representing 100% of the object's sum quantity.
In other words, the present invention realizes that every entity, of whatever nature, to a given society consists of 100% of its collectively discoverable qualities, and that by accurately unearthing the precise relative importance of each of these characteristics in the community's terms (the 0-10, 10 being most significant ratings translated into exact percentages of the whole, please see FIG. 4, step 2/b & FIG. 8), once all attributes are rated (no matter if there are 2 or 2000), Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. discovers the precise collectively settled size of the slice of the communal pie each attribute represents, and true dollar y estimate by the Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. computer is then instantaneous. The present invention is not a price hypothesis or pricing theory.
Price is a result of market dynamics, and is always between buyer and seller. This invention deals with discovering the actual monetary value of an entity, regardless of its price.
One fatal error in Canguilhem can be seen at col 6, line 39, where that invention includes sales price among value influencing factors. The present invention, in contrast, proves that price is not and can never be a factor of value. (Or buying a 15-year-old Ford for $50 would be twice as good a deal as buying a brand new Cadillac for $100 . . . )
XI.
The relevant math employed by the present invention:
Example. Suppose the series of polls reveals that society deems W, X, Y, and Z characteristics of entity "E" as being important to 9,2, 9 and 7, respectively on a scale of 0-10, 10 being most consequential.
(Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT.-08/575,936-Cip Standard Quality Rating Guide:
(Designations may be made as 8.25, or 3.87, to provie more exact divergence-relationship in worth, and where the ratings are the combined results of polls, those partial numbers inevitable result. The math formula reflecting state of the art statistical sampling science remains the same and works perfectly well. FIG. 4.)
In this case, assuming for this example that this particular E has only 4 attributes, 27 equals 100% of E's sum constitution, or 9+2+9+7=27.
In the instant illustration, E consists exclusively of the components W,X,Y and Z, period.
Therefore, the pie slices are as follows: W=9=33.33% slice of the pie, X=2=7.41% slice of the pie, Y=9=33.33% slice of the pie and Z=7=25.93% slice of the pie.
Now let us suppose for this oversimplified illustration that the exact average E we are concerned with here, if existed, would have a precisely calculated price of $1000, and as mentioned, consisted entirely of four 5-rated (or 100%, or average) characteristics: W,X,Y, and Z. By the above referenced division, it is clear that the NORMal American would spend $333 for the typical Quality W, $74 for the average Quality X, $333 for the normal Quality Y, and $260 for the ordinary Quality Z, as the series of polls reveal that these various characteristics that comprise the sum total of such entity are relatively important to the typical person to these exact degrees.
After accurately measuring these four attributes in the test entity, we get the following results:
Concerning Quality W, the target entity is above average by 90%;
Concerning Quality X, the test entity happens to be worse than normal by 3%;
Concerning Quality Y, the mark entity proves to be better than usual by 7%, and
Concerning the concluding Quality Z, the probed entity gauges below standard by 2%.
The Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. computer calculates as follows:
W=plus $30; X=minus $2; Y=plus $23; Z=minus $5. Total dollar value difference between the NORM unit and the target object is plus $46 for the test entity, or its real value is $1046.
The percentage differences in quality are expressed in quantified dollars.
Example: in case of Quality W, the target entity rated 9% better than the NORM. This quality is important to society to the degree of 9%. 90% of $333 is $30, and so on.
Now, if the prices of various competing items in the probed group happen to be $1100 for item A and $1012 for item B, for instance, then it is extremely useful for all to learn that as far as our fictitious, perfectly informed society is concerned--one's greatly kowledgeable next-door neighbor who is very much like every man except for having ideal intelligence or optimal knowledge about the probed entity group--A's true value is $1046, and B is really worth $1127, and so on.
Additionally, when the user inputs his own preferences, his respective personal actual dollar worth considerations could easily turn out to be $987 for the item priced at $1100 and $1358 for the item selling for $1012.
This was never possible before this invention, because of at least the following reasons:
Not all communally quantified qualities of an entity were weighted.
Not all individually quantified characteristics of an entity were matched.
Not all qualities of an entity were accurately and independently measured for what they actually were and did either in terms of the normal American or in terms of the individual user.
No credible system existed accurately to render quality differences in monetary value.
The NORM did not exist that is the heart of the present invention: the discovery and scientific calculation of the hypothetical unit in any group that is societally precisely average both in every one of its qualities and its price.
It was not yet known that in fact every entity actually currently consists of nothing else but all of its contemporarily collectively (societally) discoverable characteristics as this invention teaches.
Nor were generally considered or understood, or in scientific circles expressed or accepted, other dictums taught by the present invention, including that
XII.
Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. assumes that the buyer is interested in buying one entity, or going to consult one doctor, or purchase one car.
Take automobiles as a for instance. If an individual had the money and inclination to buy one two-seater convertible sports car for fun, a station wagon for family outings, yet another, prestigious automobile for business purposes, etc., etc., etc., then that buyer might not be forced into using the trade-off mechanism (to swap or compromise characteristics such as roominess for sportiness, etc.), but he will still want to apply Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. to help him choose among sports cars, or among station wagons, among SUVs or among luxury cars based on these vehicles' respective relative worth as opposed to their respective market prices. In other words, assuming that money is no object, a normal individual might still want to pay $100,000 for a car that is really worth $120,000, rather than pay $100,000 for a car that has a true value of $80,000.
XIII.
Reading on, Canguilhem turns out to be a very elaborate way of subjective valuing in clear contrast to Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT.
Canguilhem's valuing is a perpetual motion attempt. Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. has a working, independent engine, powered by natural (organic) resources yet. (FIG. 4 Steps and )
XIV.
Canguilhem, in column 15, line 16-28, touches upon the problem asymmetric information has forever created until the present invention. The purpose and achievement of Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. is the solving of asymmetric information in the market place.
Canguilhem has no firm, standard, objective method (including an independently powered propellant such as set forth in FIG. 4 of the present invention) credibly to realize exact relative monetary worth of an entity either in terms of society as a whole, or a cash worth consideration relevant even to a specific, unique individual. Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. does both (FIG. 4, Steps , and and FIG. 8, 9, 10 & 11)
Canguilhem refers to "FOCAL POINT," an ill-defined, uncertain and wholly arbitrary measuring entity, with no identified monetary value and no precisely quantified individual or sum characteristics, just to mention some contrasting fundamental shortcomings of the relevant prior art.
While the expression FOCAL POINT apparently can be understood to be a corresponding yardstick to what Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. calls NORM, Non-Subjective Valuings.COPYRGT.'s NORM is defined exactly, including its price. (FIG. 4, Step )
In fact, the NORM cannot exist without its precisely and scientifically calculated monetary value in the Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. system, making the present invention 100% unique and effective, among other things by combining the science of inductive statistics with facts, such as that for all practical purposes, currently all things consist of 100% of their momentarily perceived, discoverable attributes.
Since no step in the process, set forth in FIG. 4, is partial, or arbitrary, the end result is an important "judgment," an "opinion" that truly lacks the traditional elements of "a point of view."
This invention overcame subjective evaluation by conclusively and immediately providing the value judgment of a fictitious society: one that is ideally educated on the given subject. This could never be done prior to the present invention.
For instance, if the average height of a man in a given society is 5'10", then to say that a particular man who is 5'10" is average in height, is not a prejudiced view in such community.
In the referenced society, 5'10" can be used as an impartial guide to relative height, although it lacks quantitative value, of course. (A 5'10" tall man can be a fast runner, a great computer analyst, a karate champion, or a mentally handicapped patient in a sanatorium.)
To begin with, numbers are essentially a manmade invention. Useful, but limited, because the question is always to what the numbers are assigned. Are two cars always more valuable than one? Are two $25,000 Fords never more valuable than one $250,000 Bentley? The answers are "No" to both questions, but on the average, generally one $250,000 Bentley is more valuable than two $25,000 Fords in our current society, since one can always sell the Bentley, buy two Fords, and keep the change. However, value-affecting factors in many cases involve more complicated real issues, such as was something produced by child labor, for instance. Society in general, or an individual user in particular, might not buy such an item virtually no matter its price out of conviction and moral consideration: an important human value-affecting component.
This invention starts quantitative calculations with average numbers the probed society unpollutedly provides.
If a particular new automobile is shown to a scientifically representative sample of society and it is ultimately uncovered from the series of surveys and focus groups that on the average this car's quality of outward appearance generally rates a "7.41" on the infinitely divisible scale of 0-10, 10 being best, then this "7.41" becomes the working value judgment for that one quality that the present invention uses to start calculating this automobile's sum current societal value. (FIG. 4, Step )
A man 6'4" is 10% taller than the average, but without quantification, this too is a meaningless number in a void, and the percentage math also remains meaningless. The only time the fact that somebody is 10% taller could mean anything at all is when other than that, two men are identical, which is virtually impossible. That is the reason this invention teaches that unless all sociatelly discoverable characteristics are known and quantified about comparable entities, no scientific comparison may commence.
Once monetary value of an entity is established, apples may easily be compared to oranges using the method taught by the present invention.
If a family has $10,000 to spend, and pursuant to the computer's quiz (sample question: "On a scale of 0-10, 10 being most important, how important is having a new car?"--"On a scale of 0-10, 10 being most important, how important is lying on the beach in Hawaii?"--etc., etc., etc.) and following all family members keying in their respectively pre-weighed preferences, creating the family WIP pie, the Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. computer tells them that for the available $10,000 they could either take the discussed specific vacation worth $8,000 to them, or trade in their station wagon for a new one, the second choice having a true value of $13,000 to them: the family can then make a decision based on the varying dollar worth of the two (otherwise seemingly incomparable) choices.
Monetary value is used by the present invention to express true value as the clearest, most direct and understandable way to compare one entity with another. What do we get for our $10,000: $8000, or $13,000? It is now easy to compare the alternatives.
In other words, as the flow chart and sequence of FIG. 4 explains, the present invention's calculations are quantified in terms of our society: the end numbers have specific, understandable and usable meanings. All other things being equal, a car that offers you more safety by a specific margin, better style by a quantified percentage, measurable superior reliability and a certain amount of finer comfort than another, and so on, is worth precisely calculable more dollars.
One of the important challenges this invention solves is calculating the relative true dollar values of many cars that offer varying attribute levels for every discoverable automobile characteristic, including safety, comfort, reliability and style.
By using the method set forth in FIG. 4, the precise current communal dollar worth of a car that is 16% safer than the average, 12% less comfortable than the average, 4% more reliable than the average and has a style that the community generally rates to be 8% better than the average, is precisely determinable. The same methodology works to determine the dollar worth and ranking of a specific doctor. This is further illustrated in FIG. 5 through 25.
XV.
Non-Subjective.COPYRGT.'s NORM is the imaginary, rather complex, non-exitent automobile, whose 300+ characteristics are all precisely average (this imaginary car is calculated to rate a "5" [or is 100%], on the scale of 0-10, 10 being best, on every one of its attributes), and which car's price is also discovered through the survey series to have the precisely average price among therelevant group of cars as generally set forth in FIG. 4.
The Non-Subjective.COPYRGT. NORM car is not somebody's description of an ideal car (a subjective proposition) but it is an illusory vehicle, all of its characteristics having been based on existing, measurable, identifiable reality: the average speed, the average ride quality, the average resale value, the average comfort, style, safety, etc., etc., etc., and the average price to complete the practical, relevant, natural yardstick. The Non-Subjective Valuing yardstick is not manmade, or artificial, that is, it is: not subjective.
Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. provides not a disputable value judgment, but the real one and the only one that is not an opinion.
It unearths society's current, theoretically perfectly or optimally educated value judgment in reference to any subject.
The most important questions conclusively answered by the present invention are:
(1) What would this car be worth in our community today if all was known and understood about it? and (2) Which dentist would you, the user, choose if suddently you had optimal, quantified information about all dentists?
That is why the survey/focus group/polls series of the representative segment of the relevant community (America, etc.) is an integral element of this particular invention that works hand in hand with the novel pie theory (100% of its components inevitably and always representing the total entity) to achieve the brand new science: Non-Subjective Valuing.
M. Canguilhem named his method Dimensional Synthesis, this inventor names the present method and procedure Non-Subjective Valuing.
Canguilhem alone attempted to do the same thing as this inventor has, but the present invention does succeed in overcoming the issue of subjectivity by identifying the observer as the community as a whole.
Here a flow-chart type presentation follow. All tables of 08/575,936 are 100% correct but for the 0-10 (for 1-10) definition change.
I. Through the specially conceived, designed, below described and explained organic application of the science of statistical averaging, accurately sampling a constantly and factually representative cross section of a given community at a certain point in time (the United States 1999, for example) 08/575,936's General Survey #1 discovers each and every perceivable/detectable characteristic by such current society of a designated entity, such object of the investigation being "a passenger car," "an HMO," "a theory," "a dentist," "a work of fine art," "a governmental policy," or any other subject, good, service, professional, idea, thing, precept or principle, etc.
Only if we learn and quantify every understood attribute of a thing can we scientifically compare one entity with another. (Example: Unless we discover the precise communal dollar value of a remote electronic door opener versus daylight running lights, scientific automobile worth comparisons cannot commence.)
Except for this invention's setting forth and solving this challenge, accurate comparison of one thing with another would remain impossible.
The relevant math formula for Non-Subjective Valuing Step #1:
E=f.sup.1 +f.sup.2 +f.sup.3 etc.
Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. polls ask enough respondents nationally in terms of central tendency and sampling theory science accurately to represent the meaningful American population cross section, to identify each and every concievable characteristic of E, ("a car" or "a doctor") that matter in our society today.
By representative cross section, Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. means an "exit-poll" type sampling, large and wide enough accurately to represent all Americans.
Sample survey question:
______________________________________ ##STR1## "When you contemplate "a new car," please check all characteristics listed below that are relevant to your consideration:" .quadrature. Make reputation .quadrature. Quality of workmanship .quadrature. Resale value .quadrature. Comfort .quadrature. Safety .quadrature. Prestige value .quadrature. Style .quadrature. Power and speed .quadrature. Owner satisfaction rating .quadrature. Ride quality .quadrature. Handling ease .quadrature. Professional Reviews .quadrature. Consumer Reports and similar opinion .quadrature. Profit margin of the manufacturer .quadrature. Per mile cost of operation .quadrature. Quality of warranty etc., etc., etc., then "Please continue this list by naming all other characteristics you contemplate in addition to the above listed ones:" .quadrature. .quadrature. .quadrature. .quadrature. .quadrature. .quadrature. etc. ______________________________________
At the conclusion of this survey, Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. will have the complete current inventory of all properties of "a car," or 100% of what "a car" in our society consists of
E=100% or 100 points or the full pie.
Illustration of the principle:
If members of our society are able to perceive an HMO to have 1467 relevant characteristics for instance, then for here and now, this invention will have uncovered the definitive answer to what an HMO is. (See FIG. 4 through 11).
It is (for now) 100% of its presently discoverable characteristics.
(Of course, a year or a week later such characteristics will change in number and also in their relative importance, due to man's normal, interminable progress). Change is built into this present invention. It forever reflects CONTEMPORARY societal value.
This is one important point the present invention brings to fore, generally missed by evaluators of things. (For example, coin-evaluation systems customarily concern themselves with luster, imperfections, etc., forgetting changing fashions, historical value, and a great number of other value-affecting factors without which current accurate worth-determination is impossible--for instance What is a specific silver coin worth in 1999 if it had been owned by J.F.K?).
In contrast, the present invention unearths ever-current societal value without prejudging what characteristics might be important, or to what relative value-affecting extent, at any given moment.
The dollar value judgment of a hypothetically ideally knowledgable society is instantly provided by the present invention of computer-assisted non-subjective valuing, simply revealing the imaginary, true dollar worth-consideration of the community as if it were perfectly informed about the probed entity.
Ask 100 people what an HMO is and they will all have a few (or many) ideas, but
1. virtually none of them will be able to tell you right away all what "an HMO" means to him or her, and
2. at the same time, the asked individuals will invariably insist that it is not possible to unearth all that an HMO is, because "it's different for everybody."
Nevertheless, the present invention teaches that it is possible, because if the survey is done according to the precise description presented within these specifications, all currently discoverable characteristics of an HMO can indeed be unearthed, and Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. can say conclusively and with unquestionable authority that this is the 100% pie for an HMO in the here and now. Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. perpetually quantifies/adds any newly discovered attribute, assuring the continuous accuracy of the system.
Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. learns everything that society would like to know about a probed entity.
Example. Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. ultimately will have the accurate statistical answer as to the average American's determination concerning which characteristic is more important to him to helping an ill person get well, the treating doctor's level of education or the physician's apparent verified inherent talent to care about his patient? FIG. 4, Step . ##EQU1##
(Further, after the second general survey (see below) Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. reveals by % that, on the average, precisely how relatively important each of these 1467 HMO characteristics currently are to our community.)
The Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. procedure for doctors follow, to demonstrate the invention's value and versatility.
Consider the fact that CNN Headline News talked about the recent Massachusetts experiment of providing, for the first time in history, Physicians' Profiles. One thousand inquiries were received on the initial day the list was made available by the State Government.
And that list is an unranked list, with very limited use for the professional, and virtually no practical benefit to the layman.
Using the actual Massachusetts Physicians' Profiles elements (9) and adding the present invention's own considerable, value-affecting factors (41), let us pretend that the scientific analysis of the Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. surveys produce the following WIP pie slices, or how the typical American in fact contemplates/allocates the relative importance of various qualities of a heart surgeon:
__________________________________________________________________________ 08/575,936 WIP Chart, Some worth-affecting considerations (Not in order of Importance) Pie Slices __________________________________________________________________________ 1. Number of patients recovered (success rate) 6.6%.check mark..check mark. 2. Patient complaints 6.1%.check mark..check mark. 3. Criminal Convictions 5.9%.check mark..check mark. 4. Education & Training 4.7%.check mark..check mark. 5. Expertise of staff 4.3%.check mark..check mark. 6. General reputation in the community 4.4%.check mark..check mark. 7. Average time spent with patient 4.3%.check mark..check mark. 8. Board Discipline 4.1%.check mark..check mark. 9. Medical Society's Opinion 3.3%.check mark. 10. Consenusual opinion of fellow doctors 2.3%.check mark. 11. Consenusual opinion of current and past patients 3.1%.check mark..check mark. 12. Hospital Discpiline 3.5%.check mark..check mark. 13. Reputation among insurance companies 2.6%.check mark. 14. Profit margin of doctor's business 2.7%.check mark. 15. General Disciplinary Actions 2.5%.check mark. 16. Personality 3.1%.check mark..check mark. 17. Reputation as to care 5.7%.check mark..check mark. 18. Reputation as to power to cure 2.5%.check mark. 19. Average time spent with patient 4.3%.check mark..check mark. 20. Average time spent in waiting room 1.4%.check mark. 21. Prestigious location 0.2% 22. Convenient location 2.8%.check mark. 23. Expensive decor 0.1% 24. Demographics of patients 0.3% 25. Consenusual staff opinion 0.6% 26. Malpractice settlement payments 0.9% 27. Quality, age, extent & cost of in-office medical equipment 1.1%.check mark. 28. Staff to patients ratio 0.7% 29. Law suits filed against 0.8% 30. Law suits lost 1.3%.check mark. 31. Law suits pending 1.1%.check mark. 32. Extent, quality & necessity of ordered tests 1.1%.check mark. 33. Number of patients operated on 0.3% 34. Year in practice 3.1%.check mark..check mark. 35. Number of patients died during operation 2.1%.check mark. 36. Rating of hospital at which this doctor operates 1.1%.check mark. 37. Jury awards against 1.1%.check mark. 38. Professional Publications by the doctor 0.8% 39. Fellow doctors' complaints 2.1%.check mark. 40. Drug Enforcement Agency complaints 0.4% 41. Family life 0.2% 42. Ex-staff opinion 0.4% 43. Salaries to workers 0.6% 44. Personal habits/life style 0.2% 45. Personal philosophy 0.8% 46. Doctors' friends' opinion 0.6% 47. Popularity 0.5% 48. Number of patients seen annually 0.3% 49. Partners 0.2% 50. Media opinion (from published articles) 0.3% Etc., etc., etc. 100% (Please see FIG. 8-11) __________________________________________________________________________
The current (and ever changing) Non-Subjective Valuing for Heart Surgeons.RTM. 08/575,936 Ranking List of 475 heart specialists in Massachusetts might look like this:
______________________________________ 1. Dr. Abraham Smith 469 points. 2. Dr. Steven Pullman 453 points. 3. Dr. Ilona Powers 421 points 237. Dr. Morton Schwartz 102 points 475. Dr. Iliad Hingus 89 points. ______________________________________
Such Non-Subjective Valuing.COPYRGT. list is not the result of an ordinary plebescite, a consensual opinion of citizens, a compilation of expert opinion, or a popularity contest, either among the uninitiated, or the professionals. The method on which this list is based is novel and greatly useful.
A ranking-list provided by the present invention simply and accurately mirrors the relevant prevalent collective judgment as if the community magically and instantly knew everything it wanted to know about heart specialists.
These (continually shifting) figures are trustworthy and reliable: their independence and integrity cannot be reasonably questioned: they do not express anybody's opinion.
The probing user no longer has to (vainly and impossibly):